We Keep Meeting
by geishaninja
Summary: Gaara lives in Konoha and on a trip back to suna he meets a girl with a magical secret.But what happens when they meet again in konoha what are her powers and her secret.Can they help eachother in dark time and when the akatsuki are after her. GaaraxOC R
1. Can i help youfirst meeting

****

I love Gaara and this is my first story(first real story altogether) with him in it. Sayoko is the OC in this story and she is very different from the other ninjas. Her name means small night child, the night part kinda goes with gaara.

I do not own naruto although that would be pretty nice.

"hi" means inner thoughts or Shukaku.

__

"Hi" thought

Gaara was running as fast as he could. He had just killed someone but he didn't mean to. It was his brothers girlfriend and her father was a very important member of the Suna elders. Gaara was not in the mode to have some old people screaming at him for killing is daughter. It was not the way he would like to spend his very rare trip back home after living in Konoha for 2 and a half years.(A/N im making him around 15)

So he's running through the dark alleys. The shinodis heard her screams, but didn't see him and know they were chasing him. He really didn't wont to deal with them or hear it from anyone else that he killed a young loud mouth girl.

Through the maze of alleys he saw a door and the hell of it. He quickly turned the door handle and it was opened. He dashed in just in time he heard the ninja run by. When Gaara looked in his hiding place it looked to be an abandon 1 room apartment, but there was food, books and other things on the table. He walked around the bed had clothes on it. Girls clothes.

"**I'd like to see the girl that wears those clothes. Those are some nice undess."** Shukaku said.

__

Your so perverted. Besides it doesn't look like anyone's here right know. Gaara thought. Than he hear a door open. And trended around to see a girl, coming from a bathroom. Not only a girl. But a girl in nothing but a towel, a very short towel, with dripping wet short black hair. She was just looking at him with no emotion on her face. The same as him, an emotionless face.

"Nice" Shukaku said.

"Can I help you? Shukaku no Gaara."she asked.

"How do you know my name" Gaara asked.

"I have the gift of knowing. Like how you killed someone tonight, were running form the shinodis and are know hiding in my apartment." she said smiling. And walked over to her clothes. Her body wet black with white outlines on her body. In a instant the clothes were on her.

" Do you mind I have to go to work." She said walking over to the door and turning to Gaara. He saw what she was now wearing. A black tube-top with two strings going around the neck and low black jeans. Around her neck was a moon necklace with a little star on the bottom point.Z

****

"I wonder what her job is." Shukaku thought eagerly.

__

"I don't care. I'm going home." Gaara thought. And he walked to the open door, but for some reason he stopped.

" You knew my name but I don't know yours." Gaara said with some interest.

"Even though we may never met again. Its Sayoko Lin" she said looking past him down the alley. Once he was out she closed the door behind him and lend on it.

Sayoko POV

****

"Girl he was hot. But I think you showed him to much" said a voice in Sayoko's head.

__

"Mai Fa don't worry. He's kinda like me. He has the Shukaku daemon in him." Sayoko thought.

****

"What? I didn't know he had a daemon"

__

"Well if you listened when the villagers are scared and talking in the morning at the market, instead of looking at hot guys and bugging me you would know who he was."

****

"Yes. I see now"

Gaara POV

****

"Kid did you see that girl."

"What about her"

" HELLO did you see that body, those clothes…. and that necklace."

"Necklace? Besides I don't care about the girl. Like she said we will most likely never see each other again"

\

****

"I know but there was something about her. About that necklace."

__

"Whatever I have to get my stuff together to go back to Konoha tomorrow with Tamari. (A/N he lives with Tamari in Konoha)

****

Ok that was the first chapter. If you way to know about Sayoko's secret its going to be in the next chapter. Hope some people out there liked it.

****

R&R Please


	2. May fa

****

Here chapter 2. The first thing is going to tell you about Sayoko and her powers.

I do not own naruto just Sayoko's character.

Sayoko was not born in one of the ninja countries. She was born in a country far away. (A/N my story she born far away. I want her to be very different) In her country they don't have daemons, they have Gods and goddess. The people in her country are very much like the people in the ninja they don't like daemon or gods that are more powerful being around them. So the people in Sayoko's country locked the gods and goddess in in special objects, like teapots, books, beautiful diamond hairpins and necklaces.

That's what Sayoko had. A goddess locked inside the moon necklace that she never could take off. The objects were given to young kids, but many times the gods were to powerful for the kids to be able to stay sane. Like Gaara the gods toke over the host body and Sayoko's did to ones in a while, but she could control it most of the time.

The goddess that was locked inside Sayoko's necklace was more of a magic using goddess her name was May Fa. (A/N it was going to be Mai but I changed it May so its easier for pronunciation.) She used a form of dark magic. Sayoko has the powers too.

\

A/N I think that all I'll say about May Fa's powers for now. I'll find out more when Sayoko uses them. Any question you can asks me.

Gaara's now back in Konoha with his sister. They live in a lager apartment that their father pay for, but Temari had to work to buy food and other things so she was out a lot and Gaara usually had the place to himself. He went to the high school there along with the rest of the Naruto gang. He tries not to kill anymore and Shukaku is still a pain in the ass. He's best friends with Naruto and the guys, but doesn't talk much around the girls that were always around their boyfriends.

So here he is leaning against the school wall outside the school listening to the group and wait for Naruto to show up. As usually the blond idiot thinks he's late so he comes run on the roofs to fast for him to stop. Almost hitting Gaara, who sidestepped out of the way so Naruto hit the group girls.

"Naruto watch where your going." Sakura screamed whacking him on the head.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan. But grandma Tsunade called me to the tower. So I thought I'd be late and I don't want to get yelled at again." Naruto said.

"Why did Tsunade want to see you." Kida asked.

"Something about a new girl coming here from Suna and she wanted me to show her around. But she walked away from me once we were out of the tower." he said

"So you just left her to walk around the village." Ino yelled.

"She said she'd be fine. Tsunade should have had Gaara help her their both from Suna." Naruto said walking over to Gaara.

"hn.." was all he gave.

"Come on were going to be late and Anko is taking over the class today." Ten Ten said.

They all headed in and went into the class. Anko came in and told the class to seat down. Gaara and Naruto were sitting at the same desk(2 seated desks) not really listening or seeing a girl walk into the classroom.

"Hey it's the girls from before" Naruto whispered to Gaara who was now looking at the front of the class, but his eyes weren't making the connection to his brain.

****

"hey kid it's the hot girl you walked in on half naked" Shukaku said sliming.

__

"What? Why would she be here." Gaara thought. But there she was talking to the teacher. She looked a little different form their first meeting. Sayoko was wearing black baggy jean and a long sleeve shirt with a hood with a foreign language on it and her necklace stuck out of her front shirt. Her black hair was held back with two red bobby pins.

"listen up we have a new student. Sayoko Lin, but she doesn't speak owner language very good." Anko yelled to the class which got most of their attention. Their were some boys whistled and the girls waved and said hi , but Sayoko just kept her straight face. The look in her eyes said that she wasn't shore what was going on. Anko pointed to a seat next toHinata and she sat down. Hinata smiled and Sayoko nodded her head.

****

"Her Japanese was fine when she was insulting us." Shukaku said and Gaara agreed.

After class was over it was lunch time the boy were sitting waiting for the girls to come.

"I feel bad for the new girl. Guy check it out." Naruto laughed and they trend to see Sayoko being dragged against her will by Sakura and Ino with Ten Ten and Hinata following over to the boys.

"Hey guys you all know Sayoko." Sakura said.

"That's the same girl grandma Tsunade was bugging me about this morning. Her Japanese is fine." Naruto yelled.

"I only said three words to you." Sayoko said. " but yes my Japanese is O.K."

"Leave her alone Naruto she's new. Ok Sayoko-Chan the guys are Neji Ten Tens boyfriend, Naruto as you know Hinata's boyfriend, Sai Sakura's boyfriend, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Rock lee, Shikamaru my boyfriend and Gaara." Ino said. A mouth full hnh?

"Welcome to owner school hope you are feeling youthly" Lee yelled while the others just said hi and hn.

"um..ahh. I don't know chan, boyfriend an youthly" Sayoko said a little confused.

"Oh sorry Sayoko we will try to use words you know. Here lets sit." Sakura said.

"Oh ok."

"What country did you come form Sayoko." Hinata asked.

"My mother toke me to Suna when I was 3 and she no tell me about my home country." Sayoko said.

"Your owner age you should know how to speak Japanese even if you lived in Suna." Kiba said.

"Kiba shut up." Ino yelled.

"Gaara is form Suna." Hinata told her.

"yes I know. I've heard things in the village and its hard to miss a kid with red hair." Sayoko said.

"Where do you live?" Sakura asked.

"oh I don't know the name of where I live." Sayoko said embarrassed.

The girls sent most of the time talking and Sayoko tried to stay out of any conversation. The rest of the day was very boring and finally the day ended. So Gaara started to walk home.(A/N he lives like 1 ½ miles form the school)

But he sensed someone coming.

"Hello, Shukaku no Gaara. We keep meaning like this only I have clothes on and your not running from ninja." Sayoko said.

"Are you following me."

"no this is the way I go home. Why?"

"Your Japanese was fine when I first meet you. Why is it so hard for you now."

"I don't trust people when I first meet them. It will get better in a couple days they wont even notice."

****

"Hey kid call her May fa." Shukaku asked Gaara.

__

"What? Why?"

****

"Because I wont to see something."

"No leave me alone. I'm not going to let you bug her to."

****

"Listen I think she has a daemon in her."

While Gaara was having his conversation May fa was bugging Sayoko about how hot she thought Gaara was and Sayoko just kept telling her to shut up.

"May Fa" Gaara said out of the blue. Sayoko stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Gaara.

"Tell Shukaku to leave me alone." She said getting angry her eye glowing black. She started to walk away. Gaara didn't like the tone in her voice, he walked up and grabbed the front of her shirt but he also grabbed her necklace and that was very bad.

Sorry for the cliffy for any one whos reading this I wish someone will Review please + I wont to post the 2 chapter.


	3. dont touch the necklace

Recap- Gaara didn't like the tone in her voice, he walked up and grabbed the front of her shirt but he also grabbed her necklace and that was very bad.

Sayoko grabbed his hands with her own. Very thing round they went black. Gaara looked at her and tried to ask her what was going on, but nothing came.

__

"I can believe I'm about to do this, but Shukaku do you know what's going on"

Silence.

__

"Shukaku?"

"_Great the one time I need him he not listening to me. Shukaku! Where are you, you overgrown squirrel." _ he yelled.

****

"May Fa. Was that your name? What's going on?" Gaara heard Shukaku say.

****

"Why yes and Sayoko tells me your name is Shukaku. Yours grabbed mines(1)**necklace its was his own fault**_." _said a women's voice. Gaara looked past Sayoko to a giant women. She had her hair in a high ponytail that was curled and she wore a long white dress that was crossed at the top.

****

"Oh really. What kind of magic is this?" Shukaku asked getting angry. Gaara tried around and saw his giant daemon behind him.

****

"Its my dark magic. Gaara touched Sayoko's necklace it is a the portal from me to the outside world. You see I don't use my powers to control my hosts body." May Fa said to Shukaku meaning something maybe it was a daemon thing.

****

"Maybe that's something that only powerful beings can or would do." now it was Shukaku who was implying something.

It was like Gaara and Sayoko weren't even there. Gaara was watching the daemons, but Sayoko wasn't taking this very well. She was starting to cry and suddenly she push her face into Gaara's chest.

"Please stop. Please." she sobbed into his chest.

"What?" Gaara asked leaning his mouth down to her ear. "What's wrong?" She just shook her head no'. Shukaku's and May Fa's argument was getting fearser(sp?) Sayoko pushed away from Gaara and yelled at May Fa in some languages that Gaara didn't know. May Fa healed her hand up to Shukaku to stop him from speaking and looked down at her.

__

In Sayoko's language

"May Fa please I just want to go home. Release them form the spell please so we can go home."

"ok ok I just wanted to me the Shukaku you told me about. Nothing like I thought or anything like the gods back home. But the boy is cute you can have him, but don't let him touch the necklace when your making out. I don't want to deal with this Shukaku." May Fa said and before Sayoko could say anything May Fa released the spell and Gaara and Sayoko were back on the street. It felt as if only as if a few seconds had only gone bye. But Gaara was still holding the necklace. Sayoko pushed his hands away and in something like black smoke and fire she was gone.

Gaara walked the rest of the way home arguing with Shukaku the whole way over that the fuck just happened.

****

" The May Fa she must be some sort of daemon or witch goddess or something." Shukaku said.

__

"I could care less about that witch. I'm more worried about Sayoko she looked like she was going to be sick and was crying so much."

****

Hey kid. You don't like the girl do you."

"_She knows what its like to have a daemon inside her."_

****

"Kid don't even think about trying to get close to her. Not with that witch inside her."

__

"hey me and the village had to deal with you. Of course they all hated me and the only my siblings and Naruto are nice to me in some ways."

****

"Listen kid don't go by that girl these something wrong with her. You didn't hear us yelling BECAUSE you were talking to her, but there is something very bad about them."

__

"Maybe I will just get to know her to make you annoyed. You always bugged the hell out of me and now I cant get back at you."

****

"I dare you. You have no idea what I can do to you."

__

"yeah yeah. Leave me alone."

Sayoko was in her new apartment. It was the same as her old one. She was crying on the bed. She didn't want anyone to find out about May Fa in this town that's now the Akatsuki found her the last time in Suna that ended her up here. She went into the bathroom many times to throw up. When she finally calmed she looked at the clock. 8:30 she needed to get to work. She toke a 5 minute shower(I know 5 mins, but I had to at camp a couple times)

She put on a dark white tube top that showed her bellybutton ring and the black bar that was see-through and low blue jeans with a hot pink thong , even though she hates pink, but the clients liked it. She put on her makeup even though she didn't need any. And went out the door. She walked to the worst part of konoha the geisha and prostitute district.

Sayoko was not a geisha. She was a prostitute. And a very young one at that, 15 years old. But the older prostitutes were nice to her because of that. When they were not with clients they keeped an eye on her. She made lots of 'friends'. She was not a regular prostitute she just made out with men and let them feel her. Well they were more like late teen boys, she didn't really like men in their late 30 or older. But when she had to they paid good.

She worked late into the night till around 1:30am. Then she went home washed up and went to bed. She doesn't do homework, but liked to go to school, it was what her mother wanted. And she did things like shopping and washings on the weekends. She made more than enough money

and did good for her self. Tomorrow she would go to school and tried to stay away from Gaara as much as she could.

And she would pray to god that it doesn't rain.(A/N you'll find out.)

(1)** yours and mine mean their host bodies**

****

Well chapter 3 hope someone liked it


	4. Work

****

I'm kinda in a writers block stage. I wanted to put something in this chapter before going into more of the plot, but im just going to wing it.

Hi- daemons

__

Hi- thought

I do not own naruto just Sayoko.

Its been a couple weeks now since Sayoko moved to Konoha. And she love it in her own way. She good friends with the girls and kids around with the guys sometimes. She mostly says out of the conversations. 'Business' is going good.(**A/N shes never been raped if men tried she'd use magic) **And what about Gaara you ask. Everyday he fights with Shukaku about the goddess, but he enjoys Sayoko's company and annoying Shuakau. He kept their little incident to himself and she never asked about it on their walk home. But him and the other guys noticed that when the girls were talking about things like family and their jobs and they asked Sayoko she would never answer and or would lie blindly throw her teeth. Something that they but not the girls noticed.

" I think we should find out why Sayoko doesn't say." Neji said out of no where.

"Gaara you seem to be close to her. Do you know anything?" Sai asked.

"I know that she do have a job and I think she lives near me because we walk home together." Gaara said. _ It would be nice to know a little more about her._

" Good lets follower her." Naruto said getting excited.

" I don't think that may be a good idea. We don't really know what she can do." Gaara said.

" As long as she's not like Sakura I think we'll be ok." Naruto said.

"ok lets get a plan together." Neji said taking command. They came up with a pretty good one. Lee, Sai and Kiba (team 1)will follow Sayoko after she gose past Gaara's house. Then they will stake out her home until she leaves for work. Also hoping maybe to see her family if their there. Next they will call Gaara, Naruto and Neji (team 2)to see what she dose from there on.

All was going according to the boys plan. Team 1 were at Sayoko's house, but they weren't bored. She went out food shopping and went to do some laundry. She also stopped at the red light districted (**A/N-a neighborhood where ****prostitution**** and other businesses in the ****sex industry**** flourish)**

and talked with the local prostitutes. The guys called it in, but didn't think anything of it. She stayed home of 2 more hours and then headed out again. In a black buttoned down waist coat and black skin tight pants from what they could see.

An old women was sweeping outside a shop.

"Off to work Lin-chan." She said.

"Hai. Please excuse me." She said fast.

"ok lets call the others. I'm getting tired." Kiba said. Getting out a cell phone. But then they saw her go back into the red light district he stoped.

"You don't think." Lee said.

"I don't want to" Sai Said

Gaara, Naruto and Neji were running to the address Kiba gave them knowing that they were in the red light district.

"We'll take over guys." Gaara said to the others.

" Keep us updated" Sai said and they went home.

"Why the hell would she be here?" Naruto said from around the corner of were she was.

"This is so wrong. She can't work here. That would mean that she is a ..a." Gaara couldn't bring himself to say it.

" A prostitute." Neji finished.

"Hey there boys. Looking for something or someone." A couple prostitute said from behind them, leaning the building.

" Actually yes. Can you tell us anything about the girl over there in the red tube-top. We're friends of her's" Neji asked.

"If you want to know about Lin come with me. And don't worry she wont be gong any where right now." One said walking off. They followed to a women down the street.

"Hey Aiko. Looks like Lin has some _friends_ and they want to know some stuff."

"Boy young ninja like you should be here." the women in her 30's said.

"no, no its not like that. Sayoko's are friend, but why is she here." Naruto said.

"hmm you must be the guy she told me about. Not that many young boys with red hair." said red hair looked at her.

"What do you know about Sayoko?"

"Listen Sayoko's a good girl. It not what you think."

"What would you know about her." Gaara started to yell.

"Hey. Stop yelling boy." A girl came up behind Aiko. " Aiko takes care of us including Lin. With out her she would have been raped by now."

"You take are of the girls here, then why dose Sayoko do this?" Naruto said.

\

"Like I said its not want you think. Sayoko doesn't have sex with men."

"Hai, all the girl dose is kiss them and she makes damn good money at it. She says she's still a virgin." The prostitute told them.

"Its not safe for her here. She could still get raped." Neji said.

"Listen boy most of the girls here loves her and we keep here safe. Make shore no man gets to friendly."

"You must understand. The reason she dose this is because she doesn't have any other job. If you could get her out of this life please try this is no life for a girl her age." Aiko pledged.

"I've heard enough." Gaara said "Come on Naruto." They went around the corner to see Sayoko talking with a guy, he had his hands on her hips and that was enough to get Gaara really mad. He posted the man away sending death glares and he walked away.

"Gaara what the." Sayoko said.

"Shut up. Your coming with us." he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her away.

"No let me go. Stop. Naruto." Said baka started to pull too.

" Hey let her go and get lost." Some older prostitutes run over to protect Sayoko.

"Lin are you ok." one said pulling her into her arms. " I said get lost." she yelled back at the boys.

" Its ok senpai. There just some guys I know. I'll get rid of them." she pulled them into an alley.

" What are you doing here?"

" What are we doing here. Why are you here…what the hell you're a prostitute." Naruto yelled

"hey I have no mom and no dad. I have to pay the bills all by myself and this is good money." tears starting to form in her eyes.

"you don't have to be a whore." Gaara yelled at her. Now the tears were coming.

"I am not a whore. I don't sell my body. How dare you. Why do you bakas even care?"

"Because we're your friends." Naruto yelled. (A/N Neji doesn't really care that much about her. He just thought she was a spy)

"I'm taking you home now. Come on." Gaara grabbed her arms and disappeared in a whorl of sand. And reappeared outside his apartment.

"Gaara I said I don't sell my body. I'm not going to sleep with you no matter how hot you are." O.o _ ohhhh May fa don't do that._

****

What are you talking about that wasn't me. (A/N was it her or not??? You pick)

"I don't want to sleep with you." Gaara yelled back at her. "I just don't know where you live."

"Well then you have two choices. Leaves me alone and maybe I'll go home or let me stay here." _I kinda want to say here with him. _There was silence for a moment. Sayoko looking away from him and Gaara looking down at her. Then he opened the door and pushed her in.

"Temari I'm home."

"Finally. Gaara where have you.. Oh hi there." Temari came in from the kitchen to see Sayoko next to Gaara.

"Temari Sayoko is going to stay with us tonight." He said as if there was not choice. Temari didn't wont to deal with him she was tired and just walked back into the kitchen.

"You can't make me stay here."

"Yes I can. Besides you cant do anything." he walked into his room, but she followed.

"Gaara I can take care of myself. How do you think I'm still a virgin."

"Your-" that was all he could say cause when he trend around to face her she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

****

Good Shukaku finished for him.

Gaara couldn't help but put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and his tongue asked to be let into her mouth which she let it making their kiss deeper. Both didn't care that both their daemons were screaming for them to stop. But they did stop when they heard a loud thump and they trend to see Naruto on the ground and Temari, Sai and Sakura in the doorway.

****

Sorry cliffy first day of school today and I wanted to get this up. It took me two days to think of an ending


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updataing on this story I dint think anyone cared about it since there are no alters or favorites and only two reviews and the last one wasn't that nice WHAT THE HELL IS A MARY SUE. I think that's way it said. **

"Sakura" Sayoko yelled while running to her now closest friend.

" Sayoko whats going on Naruto called me and said you were working as a prostitute. What the hell. Are you mad." Sakura said/yelled worried.

"Technically I don't sell my body I just kiss people but-"

"But that doesn't matter you are insane if you just go around the red light district. You could have you could have" Sakura couldn't say it

"You could have been RAPED." Naruto and Gaara yelled at her.

"No I couldn't you guy have your ninja skills but I have something different I have magic to protect me I can kill a person easily." Sayoko said.

"What do you mean magic" Sai said.

"Black Magic." She said putting up her hand and it became like black fire was around it.(a/n like Ravens in team Titians)

"Magic will always protect me I cant be killed, by humans at lest. And now with my powers all out in the opened, Sakura since you know the Hokage may I please spend the night at your house and go with you to see her tomorrow. Being that I don't think Gaara will be able to control himself." Sayoko say as if she was use to this happening. Gaara was looking very pissed at the last comment.

"What's going on Sayoko? Why do you need to she the hokage?" Sai asked.

"Well I know that you have friends in the anbu black ops and will most likely tell her either way. I go tell her myself." Sayoko said.

"Ok I'm not following very well. Sayoko what will happen to you." Naruto said.

"Don't you get it Baka I'm going to get kicked out of the village or killed because of what I'm."

"What are you?" Gaara asked.

"To some a monster, to others killer, to you and Naruto I thought a friend being that we have a daemon in each of us. Please Sakura I wish to go.

"Ok but your explaining to me at home." Sakura said. Taking Sayokos hand and leaving with Sai.

Naruto had a foxy grin on his face looking at Gaara.

"What?" Gaara said.

"You know you to were kissing when we came in" he said

"So shes insane she kissed me."

"you looked like you liked."

"Naruto shot up and go home."

"Ok I'm sorry Gaara, but did you hear she has a daemon like us. I feel bad for her. She has suffered like us, but" naruto said

"You don't think the hokage will make her leave the village do you Naruto." Gaara asked.

"I don't think so she wouldn't do that, she to kind." Naruto said nd he saw the look in Gaara's eyes. " Hay don't worry Gaara I say we go there tomorrow too and get her to say in the village."

"Ok"

"You want me to say the night with you." Naruto asked

"Yea you can say the night."

"Ok I say we eat dinner you got any roman."

**Oh I dint really like how this came out but to anyone who cares about the story be happy I updataed.**


	6. story updated

**Ok this is an important notice, because for some reason people are crazy. Lately I have been getting the email alerts saying that people have been Favoriting and adding my stories to their alerts.**

**Now I always check the last time the story was updated the story to see if the author have updated recently and it show that the author is working on the story and more chapters are likely to come soon. **

**If anyone hasn't noticed I havent updated any of my stories since 2007. Its 2009 people im not going to be writing any more chapters for any of my story. And I have no intention of doing so.**

**If any one wants to take over my stories just ask and I'll consider (yeah Im most likely going to let you have it)**


End file.
